Kwiaty w ciemności
by the.cats.9.lives
Summary: "Ciężko było przestać wierzyć, że kwiat może być piękny bez celu, ciężko przyjąć, że można tańczyć w ciemnościach." Jedno spojrzenie - jeden kwiat - jeden zapach - jedno wspomnienie - jeden ból.
1. Chapter 1

Bycie nastolatkiem jest trudne, zwłaszcza jeśli ma się 16 lat, mieszka się w biednej rodzinie, ojciec jest alkoholikiem i awanturnikiem, a z wyglądu przypominasz stracha na wróble z czarnymi do ramion włosami, haczykowatym nosem i nosisz – z braku funduszy – podarte spodnie oraz rozciągnięte koszulki posiadające wielorakie ślady łat i szyć.

Jeśli na dodatek twoja skrywana w sercu miłość wyprowadza się z miasta, tracisz możliwość widywania jej na ulicy, w parku, nad stawem, to serce wysyła impulsy do mózgu przyprawiające Cię o mdłości i wszelką niechęć do rannego wstawania z pryczy, które robi za twe łóżko oraz nie masz siły na wychodzenia z domu. Od tamtego momentu jedyne twoje zajęcie to potajemne przyrządzanie eliksirów i czytanie do późna w nocy stosu książek o tematyce, która niejedną osobę przyprawiłaby o dreszcze na plecach.

Nie byłoby w tym nic nadzwyczajnego, dni mijały by jak każdy kolejny dzień po przeprowadzce Lily, gdyby pewnego dnia Severus Snape nie zauważył Jej.

Idąc brzegiem jeziora, w całkiem słoneczny dzień, usłyszał nieznane dla niego głosy; oba były kobiece. Jeden - śpiewny, lekko podniecony, przypominał głos młodego pisklęcia, które chciałoby oznajmić całemu światu, że umie już latać. Drugi zaś był ostry, stanowczy, drażniący delikatną błonę bębenkową Severusa.

\- Dziecko Ty moje, powiedz mi … po co Ty to robisz. Kończ ten cyrk i wracamy! Znowu to robisz. Ledwo wyjdziesz z domu, a Ty już zbierasz te chwasty. Jesteś jak twój ojciec, nic tylko rośliny, zielsko, a potem je kroi, gotuje, parzy i Bóg jeden tam wie, co jeszcze robi. Jedno mnie zastanawia, kto to potem sprząta? No kto? - JA!

Severus schował się za drzewo, aby w bezpiecznej odległości obserwować sytuację. Na łące stały dwie kobiety; pierwsza – młoda - Severus przeanalizował, że mogła być w jego wieku - miała na sobie zwiewną, aczkolwiek schludną granatową sukienkę, włosy związane w warkocz, w dłoni trzymała wiklinowy koszyk, do którego zbierała różnorodne kwiaty. Nad dziewczyną stała dojrzała kobieta; z grymasem na twarzy obserwowała poczynania dziewczyny, która co chwilę kucała nad nowymi kwiatami i śmiejąc się pod nosem, zrywała je u samej podstawy, brązowe włosy miała spięte w idealny koczek, z którego nie miał prawa wystawać żaden niesforny kosmyk. Obie były jak ogień i woda. Istne przeciwieństwa.

\- Ależ, mamuś … wiesz, że Cię kocham? – zaśmiała się młoda dziewczyna.

\- Wiem, ale co ja mam z tym zrobić? – zapytała kobieta, wskazując na prawie pełen koszyk z kwiatami, ziołami.

\- Zaczarować! – krzyknęła dziewczyna, podnosząc się z trawy.

 _Zaczarować?_ – powiedział do siebie Severus i oparł się plecami o drzewo, nie patrząc już na kobiety. – _Czyżby były czarownicami? Trzeba to sprawdzić._

Severus niepewnie odwrócił się z zamiarem dalszej obserwacji młodej i starszej kobiety. Jednak – zniknęły. Jedyny ślad ich obecności to ugnieciona trawa, na której przed chwilą siedziała dziewczyna z koszykiem w ręce.

Przez chwilę zastanawiał się: _Kim były te kobiety? Co robiły w tej okolicy? Po co dziewczynie tyle kwiatów?_ Te pytania zawracały głowę Severusowi, aż do momentu, gdy doszedł do ulicy, a potem do domu, z którego było już słychać krzyki i kłótnię rodziców.

Westchnął i dodając sobie odwagi myślą, że niedługo skończy Hogwart i uwolni się od rodziców, wszedł do domu.


	2. Chapter 2

Od pamiętnego dnia, podczas którego Severus spotkał tajemnicze kobiety, minęło sporo czasu. Mimo że chłopak chodził tam dzień w dzień, leżąc przy tym pod wierzbą, nie pojawiły się – ani młodsza, ani starsza, ani oboje. W końcu zrezygnował.

Ostatni dzień sierpnia był najbardziej deszczowym dniem tego lata. Padało prawie cały dzień, pomijając chwilowe momenty, w których zawitało słońce w Spinner`s End, oraz tych, w których niebo przeszywały złociste błyskawice przypominające o swojej obecności. Wszyscy mieszkańcy siedzieli zaszyci w swoich domach niczym szczury w norach, lękając się wychylić, chociażby nosem poza próg bezpiecznej oazy, bojąc się, że zimne krople roztopią ich mieszczańskie organizmy lub zaczną palić ich skóry.

Na przystanku stał autobus, a chodnikiem biegł ubrany w czarny płaszcz chłopak, który w ostatniej chwili zdążył wbiec do pojazdu. Odruchowo zdjął kaptur, ukazując przy tym czarne, proste jak druty włosy, z których skapywały krople deszczu. Obojętnym wzrokiem spojrzał na pasażerów autobusu i zaczął iść wąskim przejściem między siedzeniami, szukając jakiegoś wolnego fotela.

Mijał starsze panie, ubrane – mimo ciepłej jeszcze letniej pory roku - w wełniane czapki, mijał młode kobiety, przesiąknięte mocnym zapachem perfum, obdarzające Severusa spojrzeniem pełnym obrzydzenia – Severus miał na sobie znoszone spodnie i czarną koszulę, a na to narzucony płaszcz, który, chociaż w małym stopniu chronił go przed deszczem – mijał również panów w garniturach, z teczkami pełnymi dokumentów na kolanach, z włosami zaczesanymi na jeden bok.

Myślał, że będzie musiał całą drogę stać, gdy nagle zauważył jedyne wolne miejsce na samym końcu autobusu; na drugim siedziała wpatrzona w widok za oknem młoda dziewczyna o włosach koloru złocistego zboża, widocznie bardziej zafascynowana tym, co się dzieje na zewnątrz niż faktem, że Severus usiadł obok niej.

Do jego nozdrzy doleciał słodki zapach miodu i cynamonu.

 _Centaurea cyanus_ – powiedział do siebie Severus i zaciągnął się jeszcze raz tym zapachem.

\- Słucham?

Dopiero teraz zauważył wpatrującą się w niego dziewczynę, której niebieskie oczy bacznie śledziły Severusa.

To była ona – dziewczyna z łąki.

Po chwili odsunęła się na bezpieczną odległość, starając się nie patrzeć na chłopaka i udając, że bardzo interesują ją pochłonięte szarością domy, trawniki, skrzynki na listy.

Nogą zaczęła przesuwać w swoją stronę koszyk.

\- Powiedziałem _Centaurea cya_ … - zaczął Severus.

\- Tak, wiem. _Centaurea cyanus_ … chaber bławatek – dokończyła za niego dziewczyna. - Ma bardzo intensywny zapach. Przypomina miód zmieszany z …

\- … z cynamonem – dopowiedział Severus, a dziewczyna pokiwała głową. – Severus Snape

\- Hedera Lovelife – odpowiedziała, odwracając głowę do okna.

Autobus ruszył. Krople deszczu spływały po śliskiej tafli szyby, a w tle przelatywały obrazy domów, blask z reflektorów samochodów oświetlał asfalt na drodze.

\- Hedera? – zdziwił się Severus, podnosząc pytająco brew do góry. - Czy to nie jest przypadkiem łacińska nazwa bluszczu?

Dziewczyna westchnęła, co jeszcze bardziej zaciekawiło Severusa.

\- To miał być żart taty … na złość mamie. Tata jest botanikiem, a mama, mimo że go kocha, powoli przestaje tolerować jego pracę, którą wnosi również do domu … i to dosłownie.

Hedera odwróciła się, patrząc na Severusa. Dopiero teraz zauważył małe, brązowe piegi na bladej twarzy dziewczyny. To przekonało Severusa w myśleniu, że nie przypomina typowej mieszkanki miasteczka pod Londynem. Biała koszula, kwiecista spódniczka, złociste włosy, niebieskie oczy i te piegi.

\- Nie jesteś stąd, prawda?

\- Zgadłeś, Severusie. Urodziłam się w jednym z krajów w Europie. Jest tam o wiele cieplej niż tutaj, w Anglii. Tata dostał pracę jako opiekun sektora z tropikalnymi roślinami w Zoo.

Severus zauważył, że dziewczyna uśmiecha się na myśl o ojcu, ale po chwili uśmiech znika, a dziewczyna milknie.

Krople deszczu uderzały coraz to mocniej w metalowy bok autobusu, hałasując i przerywając niezręczną ciszę.

Autobus gwałtownie zatrzymał się na przystanku, a dziewczyna biorąc koszyk, minęła Severusa, posyłając mu neutralny uśmiech. Przez chwilę czuł jeszcze zapach miodu; był tak słodki, wręcz przyprawiający o mdłości.

Zimny wiatr z nutą deszczu idealnie rozproszył ten zapach, dodając odrobiny trzeźwego myślenia do głowy Severusa. Jutro pociąg do Hogwartu. A po tym, co Ona mówiła, nie jest czarownicą. Jest mugolem. Poza tym miała już ponad 11 lat, więc do tej pory spotkałby ją, chociażby przy Tiarze Przydziału, ale jej nie było. Jednak Hedera już podczas tego pierwszego spotkania sprawiła, że odtąd zapach miodu i cynamonu będzie dla Severusa zagadką.

Autobus odjechał, a Severus jeszcze przez chwilę wpatrywał się w oddalające się budynki, palące się lampy na ulicy, które w ciemnościach wyglądały jak wielkie gwiazdy na niebie.

Jednak coś nie dawało mu spokoju. Hedera miała w sobie to coś, co zauważył również u Lily. Ten blask w oczach lub wielką miłość do rodziny. To drugie było to, czego Severusowi brakowało. Nagle wstał i niewiele myśląc, krzyknął do kierowcy, żeby się zatrzymał i wybiegł z autobusu.

Deszcz zaczął mocniej padać, a Severus tracił widoczność. Autobus odjechał, zostawiając za sobą obłoki szarego dymu pełnego spalin, zatruwając przy tym powietrze. Ciężkie krople zimnego deszczu spadały na mokre jeszcze włosy Severusa sprawiając, że przyklejały się do jego twarzy, która mimo zimna, nie została obdarzona rumieńcami.

Spojrzał na tabliczkę na przystanku.

Cokeworth.

Czyli był prawie w domu. Prawie. Bo kilka ulic dalej.

Souls Street.

Severus nałożył mokry już kaptur na głowę i wkładając dłonie do kieszeni, ruszył ulicą do domu. Przecież już jej nie spotka. Deszcz burzył wszelką widoczność, krople spływały mu po twarzy, a dłonie marzły mu niesamowicie.

\- Ty!

Usłyszał głos, ale nikogo nie widział. Odwrócił się do tyłu – nikogo nie było. Ulica była pusta, żadnej żywej duszy. Paradoks, Ulica Dusz bez człowieka.

\- Ty … w kapturze … tak, Ty!

Coś poruszyło się pod drzewem. Severus wytężył wzrok i zauważył jakiś bezkształtny cień, deszcz padał coraz mocniej, a on stał na środku chodnika, patrząc w niezbadaną odległość, obraz rozmazywał mu się przed oczami.

\- _Zwariowałem_ – pomyślał i już miał odchodzić, gdy nagle:

\- Podejdź, chcę Ci coś dać – powiedział Cień.

\- _Zwariowałem_ – powtórzył Severus, ale po chwili namysłu, zrobił krok do przodu i ruszył do drzewa.

Wraz z przybliżaniem się do drzewa zaczął mu się wytężać wzrok, aż zauważył, że bezkształtny Cień stał się człowiekiem; starcem, ubranym w brązowy skórzany płaszcz, i który siedział na pieńku, opierając się o drewnianą laskę.

\- Wiem, kim chcesz być. To nie jest dobra droga, chłopcze. Idziesz pod prąd.

Severus zaniemówił, sparaliżowały go słowa starca.

\- Kim jesteś? – zapytał Severus, patrząc na staruszka, który nie przejmował się deszczem, a raczej patrzył na niego z taką fascynacją, jakby to był ostatni deszcz w jego życiu.

\- Oj, chłopcze, chłopcze … mam wiele imion. Zwą mnie i Laurus, i Cladis, i Amare … każdy według potrzeb. Czym są imiona? To tylko słowa nadane nam w dniu poczęcia. Mają pomóc nam odnaleźć siebie i człowiek kieruje się ideałami, zasadami dotyczącymi tego imienia, ale czy warto? Powiedz mi, Severusie – starzec podniósł głowę, patrząc na chłopaka, którego twarz wskazywał obojętność, złość i - głęboko skrywany – strach. – czy warto podążać za tym, co podaje nam imię.

\- Idź precz! – wrzasnął Severus, spluwając na chodnik.

Usłyszał tylko śmiech starca i gdy chciał spojrzeć na niego, ten – zniknął. Jakby rozpłynął się w powietrzu, pękł jak bańka mydlana puszczana przez niesforne dzieci podczas festiwali. Był, a potem już nie. W takich momentach Severus nie cierpiał magii, a śmiech staruszka odbijał się echem między domami.

Deszcz nadal padał, Severus już przemókł do suchej nitki, a dla rozluźnienia nerwów zamknął oczy, pozwalając, aby zimne krople chłodziły jego przemęczony umysł.

Imię … też mi coś – pomyślał, otwierając oczy. – Severus znaczy surowy … nie … to znaczy wolny.

\- Severus to sługa dla Pana – powiedział stanowczym głosem, trochę do siebie, trochę na głos, odrobinę otwierając usta, jakby z obawy, że to, co myśli, nigdy nie stanie się rzeczywistością.

Jakby było tylko ulotną chwilą. Marzeniem sennym, chęcią zemsty, pogardą dla uczuć. Czymś nierealnym, aczkolwiek tak pożądanym i namiętnie oczekiwanym, że serce mimo wątpliwości wybiera tę drogę i szuka ucieczki, ale i szuka przygody, chęci zdobycia doświadczenia … chęci zabijania … chęci dla wyższych ideałów.

A takim ideałem była czysta krew, którą Severus już samym istnieniem splamił, przez swego ojca, a dokładniej jego matka splamiła honor wychodząc za mąż za Tobiasza Snape`a, która nawet po ślubie nie mógł zaakceptować tego, co – w oczach Eileen Prince, a potem Snape, a także dla samego Severusa – było niezwykłe. Nie mógł zaakceptować magii, a magia była tym czymś, co trzymała Severusa przy życiu.

\- Severus to Śmierciożerca.


End file.
